Punishment Day
by LovelyLilac247
Summary: Master is sick and tired of the same people destroying countless towns, so he decides to do a fun Punishment Day :D It is mostly for his own amusement, but says it's to punish Fairytail for always destroying nearly every town they step into.
1. Chapter 1

**Personally I loved Master Makarov's punishment for the race Fairytail held. I really wanted see them dress all pretty, but of course they wimped out, so I decided why not create my own punishment for each of them?**

"Master, you can't be serious, can you?"

"I am serious beyond measurement." "You idiots have caused so much property damages on your missions, Fairytail's bank is lower than its ever been."

"But that's no reason to punish everyone, when it's only certain people doing that."

"Nope, I have made up my mid already. Everyone should prepare themselves for the worst day of their miserable lives."

 **Punishment One: Natsu(of course)**

Mirajane finished placing the last metal locks on the chains. She pulled them as hard as she could to make sure the chains were on tightly.

"Ok master, I'm done."

A thick, savory aroma soon filled the empty guildhall. Lisanna placed two silver covered platters on the long table. She goes back into the back of the bar and repeats until the whole table is filled with plates, platters, and drinks one could fill their heart's content at.

"Hey, did you eat the night before?" she asked the man tied in the chair.

His stomach answers for him.

She smirks and goes to open the guild doors to the anticipating members, who would all participate in the delightful event.

Mirajane and master choose each person's seat precisely, placing Lucy and Happy far from the subject, and Gray and Gajeel as close as they could.

"Aw fuck," the subject curses when the blanket of white is removed form his eyes, and he can see everyone-more importantly, everything.

The hickory glazed turkey take middle plate as the main course; however that doesn't mean the other meats around it aren't tempting to the mouth. The chicken is seasoned with a garlic and herb baste. The ham is steaming with a cloud of sweet, fruity, mouth-watering deliciousness.

The meats take first prize in the main course contest, but what about the veggies; the steamed bunches, steamed in a sugary and spicy broth. The grilled ones that fill the air with their smoky, tantalizing aroma. However, don't leave out the ones chopped and cooked with a brackish pasta and seasoned with all types of spices-oregano, cilantro, rosemary.

But what about the desserts? They take the cake for some of the mouth watering dishes on the table. The strawberry cake-currently being devoured by Erza- was made to be silky and smooth. It's so airy, it practically melts in your mouth.

"Hey Natsu, you know, this has to my favorite dessert," Gray teased the poor subject.

"Fuck off ice for brains," Natsu spat.

"What's wrong pink-haired pansy? Do you wanna taste?" he asked, holding a spoon of the light, creamy frosting off of the Velvet cake.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong? Just taste it," Gray tempted, waving the spoon around.

He knew good and well why Natsu couldn't even place a centimeter of his tongue on that spoon. Gramps had said exactly this, _"Natsu, even lay one taste bud on any of the food Lisanna prepared for today, and you will-by yourself- rebuild all 14 cities Fairytail has destroyed in the past 3 weeks."_

Gray licked the spoon clean-in the most sensual and sexual way possible. Natsu gritted his teeth at a faster rate; soon enough his teeth will be as dull as a butter knife.

"Gajeel, why aren't you trying to torture Natsu?" Mirajane asked, bringing him a tall glass of beer.

"Not in the mood, although, I will admit seeing Salamander like this almost makes me smile," Gajeel replied. Mirajane smiled and left.

"Assholes. Both of you," Natsu said under his breath.

"What's that, Natsu? You want some food?" Gray comically asked. He whispered around for everyone to pass him a plate of meat. Of course Juvia was the one who got it for him.

Gray stabbed the slice of turkey with a fork and waved it under Natsu's nose. Natsu shifted around but kept his mouth shut. It was driving him crazy. Gray was a sick asshole.

 _Can't wait till he gets his punishment_

After half an hour of Gray being an real asshole, master declared Natsu's punishment over. Natsu sighed in relief. As soon as Mirajane released the final lock on Natsu, he jumped on top of Gray. Just as Natsu fist was about connect with Gray's nose, Master stopped him, saying it was time for Gray to serve his own. The grin on master's face was unsettling to everyone.

Natsu got off Gray and Mirajane came towards him with a pair of handcuffs and Juvia.

Natsu started laughing and telling Gray about the sweet grace of karma. Gray raised his fist to punch Natsu, but Mira cuffed him before his hand could connect to Natsu's face.

"Hey Natsu, master needs your help for someone else's punishment," Lisanna said. He followed her to the bathroom. "Master is waiting for you in there," Lisanna explained and left.

 **Punishment Two: Gajeel**

Lisanna and Elfman pushed all of the tables in the guild to side and started to set up for Gajeel's punishment. Lisanna pulls out the long metal rod and stations it by hammering it on the floor.

"Hey Elfman, can you call Master?" Lisanna asks her brother. He nods and goes to the bathroom.

"Hey Master, Lisanna needs help with someth-" Elfman says before witnessing the greatest sight in history.

Master quickly leaves the bathroom and goes to assist Lisanna.

"How did you get stuck in that getup?" Elfman asked.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue," Natsu replied. He looked at himself in the mirror. _I don't look half bad. I look pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself._

"If you're done drooling over yourself, it's time for your entrance."

Natsu left the bathroom and Elfman yelled out to him, "Real men do this Natsu, don't be ashamed."

"I'm not!" Natsu yelled back.

Natsu confidently and slowly walks towards the installed pole. Gajeel-regretting his whole life and waking up this morning- gulps in apprehension. The lights simmer down, and the rest of the guild watches what will happen.

A single spotlight is shone on Natsu, and the whole guild is silent. Electric music starts to play. Natsu starts to unbutton the top buttons of his thin white shirt. Gajeel starts getting uneasy.

Natsu moves in perfect harmony with the music and completely takes off his shirt and throws it to the side, covering poor Wendy's already dying eyes.

Natsu then tore his pants away, revealing a black stripper thong. It was then that it hit everyone. Natsu was stripping. The whole guild roared with excitement. Gajeel didn't say anything, but his face told everything. He was shocked, disgusted, and ready to bleach out his eyes.

It got even better. Natsu slowly made his way towards Gajeel. The same way Master told Natsu that he couldn't eat anything, Master said Gajeel couldn't close his eyes.

Gajeel got the full show. Natsu made his way back to the pole and proceeded to do what no one thought Natsu could/would do in a million years-pole dance. He moved his hips and his torso up and caught the pole with his left foot and spun upside down. Then he opened his legs out wide and twisted his body on the pole. He flipped his upper body up so that he was in a sitting position. He slowly slid down, opening his legs out again to a split.

He got off the floor and went to Gajeel again, this time shaking his hips in a forward motion. This earned him some applause from everyone else. Happy stuffed some money into Natsu's thong and winked saying, "It's from Lucy." The whole guild went, "Ooooooo"

"You lying cat!" Lucy cursed. Her flushed face didn't convince everyone that it was a lie though.

Finally Gajeel spoke. "Salmander, if you don't get your fucking dick out of my face and into Bunny Girl's mouth, I'll kill you."

Lucy's already red face turned redder, and Natsu's cheeks tinted pink.

"Come on baby, you know you want it," Natsu replied, following the cue notes Master told him to say. The whole guild burst into tears of pure blissful laughter.

The music began to die down, and Natsu left and posed by the pole.

If it wasn't fate, then I don't know what one can call what happened next. Jason-the reporter for Sorcerer Weekly-walked into the guild and snapped a beautiful photo of Natsu by the pole.

"This is amazing. Fairytail has now gone into the stripping business!" he exclaimed. "Who's the next stripper going to be?" he asked, his camera ready.

Lucy-still pissed-blurted out Gajeel's name. Jason wrote everything down in his notebook.

"I ain't becoming no stripper!" Gajeel protested.

"Then who is?" Jason asked.

"Ice Princess over here," Gajeel lied.

"Don't bring my precious Gray-sama into your silly squabble!" Juvia defended.

"What about the ladies? None of you want to try your hand at it?" Jason asked.

"No. It's demeaning to women," Lucy argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Erza then reequipped into an outfit that left little to the imagination. She pulled Natsu close to her and declared that she wouldn't let him be shamed alone.

"This is so cool!" Jason exclaimed, freaking out.

He took a couple shots of Erza and Natsu and then left.

"So master, whose punishment is next?" Mira asked him.

Master replied, "It's Erza."

"I am prepared for my punishment, whatever it may be," she declared.

 **Honestly, Gajeel's was my favorite to write. I don't even know where I got the idea for his from, but I am so glad I did. "Come on baby, you know you want it."-Favorite line**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry. Like SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry that I haven't been updating. I just couldn't seem to find time with all the projects my teacher gave us all. It's that ONE teacher too! Ugh, that's besides the point. I will try to post more regularly, but here we go. In this chapter, anything italicized is Lucy's thoughts.**

"Erza, could you help me set up me set up Levy's punishment, while master sets up yours?" Mirajane asked. Erza agreed and Levy stuck her nose deep into her book to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Levy, you scared?" Lucy asks.

"Sort of. I don't know what kind of horror they'll exhibit me to," she explained, "And Master can be relentlessly evil when it comes to his punishments." Both of them looked at Gajeel, who still looked dead and horrified.

"I see what you mean," Lucy said, getting scared herself.

"Why do I have to be punished anyway? Isn't usually Team Natsu that destroys everything," Levy said.

Lucy turned her head to the bluenette. "How can you say that? I don't do anything!" Lucy said defensively.

"I know Lu-chan, but Natsu, Gray, and Erza tend to destroy anything they touch especially Natsu," Levy said all-knowingly.

Lucy sighed and didn't say anything. _She has a good point. I can't argue with that._

"I wonder if Jet and Droy will be punished with you?" Lucy asked.

"I highly doubt that, but then again Master probably will punish everyone in the whole guild at this rate," Levy pointed out, which received anticipating stares and whispers around them.

"Lu-chan, how do you think Master will punish you?" Levy asked her best friend, intriguingly.

Lucy's eyes moved towards a fully clothed Natsu devouring at least 3 truckloads worth of food, and Happy with three small fish sticking out of his mouth.

Levy giggled. "I'm guessing you're going to assume it'll involve them?"

"Honestly, it will surprising if it doesn't involve those two idiots," Lucy replied, no sign of hope in her voice.

"What book are you reading anyway?" Lucy inquired.

"It's called The Flight of the Ladybug," she replied. "It's about this girl who's being hunted down by people in her town, because she has special powers she received when she was 8 years old. Apparently she got her powers from the descendants of these Chinese gods."

"Chinese gods?" Lucy said, confused.

"Gods of this made up country called China; who are very powerful," Levy explained.

"She leaves her town and hides away this city-I forgot the name-but she meets this boy who's just like her, and it's so romantic."

"But what does the title have to do with the synopsis?" Lucy asked.

"I'm only on chapter 6, so I don't know yet, but it should make sense when I'm done," Levy replied.

"Speaking of finished-have you finished your novel yet?"

"No, but I promise as soon as I'm done, you'll be the first to see it," Lucy promised.

Levy's name being called interrupts their conversation. She puts down her book and leaves.

"Good luck Levy!" Lucy called after her, then moved her way towards Natsu.

"CO co co co co co?" Natsu asked with his mouth full.

"What?"

He gulped down his food and repeated. "Have you done your punishment yet?"

"No, Levy's doing hers and I am scared for her," Lucy replied to him.

"I'm sure she's fine, she doesn't do anything, so Gramps might go easy on her," Natsu reassured her. Lucy smiled, but her smile diminished as soon as a ear shattering scream reverberated through the hall.

"Levy," Lucy whispered, scared for her best friend.

After a couple of minutes of pure silence, Levy solemnly walked back into the main guild hall causing everyone to whisper among themselves, wondering what Master did to the girl.

Levy grabbed her book and began to walk out of the guild hall with the same solemn expression the whole time. Lucy looked closely at her and saw a couple of tears streaming down her face.

She looked at Natsu, who was watching Levy closely the same way she had.

Mira walked back out with a guilty expression on her face and Master looked dead.

"Woah, what could've happened to cause those expressions?" Lucy asked, half asking herself, and half-asking Natsu.

Natsu shrugged and went back to stuffing his face.

It wasn't long before Lucy's name was called.

She gulped. "Y-Yes Master?" She walked without lifting her feet from the floor.

"I need you to go to Blue Pegasus to get me the person on this paper," Master said, shoving a paper into her hand.

She nodded and walked out of the guild with Natsu and Happy following her.

* * *

"Okay now that she's gone, what was your plan for her?" Mira asked.

The whole guild was at the at edge of their seats wondering what horrific things he would do to her.

Master's face turned poker as he replied, "I don't know."

The whole guild was surprised and stumped.

"I have a pretty good idea," Cana said, smiling mischievously.

* * *

*With Lucy, Natsu, and Happy*

"So why are we on a train to Blue Pegasus guild?" Happy asked.

"Master told me to get Ichiya for some reason," Lucy said unsure. _I hope it doesn't involve my punishment_

"Might have something to do with Erza. Master did say her punishment was supposed to be after Gajeel's," Happy said to Lucy's relief.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

"Probably somewhere puking," Happy shrugged.

"It's as if you don't care," Lucy said to Happy, who replied, "I don't"

"You are heartless, you know?" Lucy told Happy.

The train finally stopped and the trio walked off the train. Natsu did more of a stumbling drunk walk.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked, regaining his composure.

"This is the town Blue Pegasus is located," Lucy explained.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Lucy tells him that they're here to get Ichiya.

"Ugh! Why him?" Natsu complained.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders in response and commenced to find the guild.

* * *

They walked around the busy town looking for any sign of the guild or guild members. It was hopeless. They couldn't find a single person from the guild, let alone find the guild!

"Honestly, I am about ready to give up," Lucy sighed.

"I gave up half an hour ago," Natsu said.

"I was never even trying," Happy admitted, with a fish in his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Lucy yelled. "Then what were you doing while you were flying above the town?"

"I was looking for some place to get food. I was hungry," Happy replied.

"I will first pluck your fur patch by patch; then, I will boil you for 5 minutes; and then feed you to the dogs!" Lucy cursed through gritted teeth.

Happy jumped behind Natsu cried to him to help him. Natsu also was cowering at the enrage Lucy.

"Why are you so mad?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Lucy sighed, "I guess I just want to get my punishment over already."

Natsu got up quickly. "I smell him."

Lucy followed the dragon slayer to a suit shop. "This should've been my first guess," she sighed and followed him in.

Inside, the trio finally found the short ginger haired man. Ichiya greeted Lucy with his usual over dramatized way and completely ignored Natsu's and Happy's presences.

"I am very flattered," Lucy lied with a face od disgust, "But Master Makarov has a request of you; are you free right now?"

"But of course," Ichiya said, "Anything to see the scarlet beauty, Erza." At the end of his overdramatizing, his skin began to sparkle, as it usually did. It's a phenomena that not even Levy or Freed could figure out.

*A long Ichiya and motion sick Natsu filled hour*

Natsu staggered off the train with Ichiya, Lucy, and Happy right behind him.

"Come on Natsu. I would prefer to get my punishment over with ASAP," Lucy said to him.

Natsu slowly lifted his upper body and started moving normally again, but still a little dizzy.

* * *

Lucy smiled at him and after a couple minutes, they arrived at the guild. Lucy gulped and slowly opened the guild doors, fearing what could be on the other side. She fully pushed open the door to find everyone going about their normal routine except for Erza, who was wearing a very fancy blue gown.

"Erza," Mira said, "Your punishment is a dinner date with Ichiya."

 _If I could describe the horror on her face before she passed out, I would._

It was about 10 or 15 minutes before she came to, but when she did, she was already in a vehicle, powered by Mirajane, to a fancy restaurant.

"Master, I know I didn't serve my punishment, but it's late, so I'll see you in 5 years. Bye!" Lucy said, spinning on her heels and trying to run out in time, but Master halted her and said he had her punishment ready. Lucy sighed, gulped, and turned around to Master, Cana, and Lisanna smirking like the devilish spawns of Zeref.

Cana and Lisanna grabbed her arms and pulled her into the bathroom. They stripped her and forced on a dress that probably cost more than her rent.

 _I can't be entirely mad, because the one they chose is absolutely gorgeous._

It was a royal blue sundress with little hearts of deep gold. The breast area had a heart shaped cut to reveal a small part of her breasts.

As Lisanna did Lucy's hair and makeup, Cana placed on her feet a pair of pitch black combat boots.

 _They were so cute._

Lisanna turned her[Lucy] body to the mirror and she almost didn't recognize herself.

 _She did an amazing job. I never realized that red was an dazzling lip color on me. My eyelashes stood out more now that they were a deeper shade of black._

"I look amazing and all, but what is this for?" Lucy asked, almost too afraid to.

"Your date," Lisanna said as she and Cana pushed me out of the bathroom.

"What date and with who," Lucy asked, even though she half-knew the answer.

"Natsu of course!" Lisanna said.

"Maybe finally you can say your flower's been picked," Cana said, winking.

Lucy's face flushed a deep red and she tried to run back to the bathroom, but failed as Elfman and Laxus were placed at the door of the bathroom.

Lucy sighed in defeat and said, "Let's just get this over with so that I can go to bed and never return to the guild again."

"Aww, don't sound so excited," Lisanna joked.

Lucy groaned and walked to the main hall to see everyone smiling and chanting, "NALU! NALU!"

 _Is that our ship name? *groan* I blame Cana, Mira, and Levy!_

Natsu stood at the guild door joking and playing around with Happy. Lucy got nervous again and flustered. She tried to run back, but Lisanna and Cana refused to let her.

"Yo Natsu!" Cana called out to get his attention. "Here's your date. Have fun!"

She pushed Lucy into Natsu and Gajeel forced them out.

 _I think I might die._

 _Oh My Gosh; is my face red? It probably is._

 _Ugh! I am so scared. I might actually die._

 _What's up with Natsu? He hasn't said not one word throughout this whole ride!_

 _Never mind._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad you guys like this story! Thank you guys so much for all of your views and reviews. Erza's punishment will probably be my third favorite after Gray's punishment. Speaking of Gray, I wonder how his day with Juvia went (insert devil grin)**

 **Keep in mind the punishment started before Gajeel's**

*Anything in italics is Gray's thought*

 _I think I might kill myself._

She clung harder.

 _Yep. I am so killing myself._

 _Why didn't I prepare myself for this? I mean, come on- if Gramps had to punish me in any way, of course it was going to involve her. I should've left the guild when I had the chance._

 _DOES SHE HAVE TO CLING SO FUCKING HARD!_

Gray sighed as a single spotlight graced towards the hallway of the bathroom. Natsu came under the light and slowly started to walk over to the pole. Slow, sensual music began to play, and Gray glanced over to Gajeel who looked a bit tense. His eyes walked back to Natsu who began to slowly unbutton his white top.

 _Oh_

He moved in sync with the music and tore off his black pants.

 _Shit_

The guild roared with excitement. Gray sunk down and covered his eyes with his arm.

 _I can't watch this._

Juvia, however, wasn't as grossed out as Gray was. She asked him, "Would Gray-sama ever do that for Juvia?"

Gray, to not draw attention, quietly through gritted teeth said no. However, she was persistent.

"Just once?"

"No."

"What about for Juvia's birthday?"

"No."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I have more dignity than that thing," he said, starting to lose his temperament.

 _Why the hell would I do that? Unlike Natsu, I have something called dignity, and I prefer to keep it._

Gray looked up and saw Natsu make his way towards Gajeel with his hips moving in a forward motion with the music. Everyone around him started applauding, and Happy flew over to him and put some money in his thong, saying it was from Lucy.

 _That cat is evil._

The guild went, "Oooooo," but Lucy protested saying it wasn't from her.

As Natsu's thrusts became two inches from Gajeel's face, he[Gajeel] said, "Salamander, if you don't get your fucking dick out of my face and into Bunny Girl's mouth, I'll kill you."

Instead of replying to what he said, Natsu said, "Come on baby, I know you want it."

The whole guild started to laugh.

 _Who got him to say that?_

Gray surveyed the room and locked eyes with Master, who winked in response.

 _Master is fucking cruel._

He looked at the cuffs on his wrists that connected him to Juvia.

 _Definitely fucking cruel._

The guild doors bursts open with a booming voice following. Jason.

 _Not this dumbass._

He snapped a photo of Natsu by the pole and started asking questions. Gray didn't pay him much attention until he heard Gajeel say that "Ice Princess" was going into the stripping business.

 _Hell No!_

Gray was about to protest before Juvia did it for him saying, "Don't bring my precious Gray-sama into your silly squabble!"

 _Thanks for defending me...in the worst way possible._

After that he asked the girls if any of them would try stripping, but all of them refused.

"Whose punishment is next. Master?" Mira asked.

"Erza."

"I am prepared for my punishment, regardless of what it may be," Erza said, with clear fear in her voice if one heard closely enough. Gray did.

"Prepare for hell Erza," Gray said quietly.

Someone tapped Gray and Juvia on the shoulder, startling them both. It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna, what the hell? Don't sneak up on people like that," Gray told his guild mate.

"Sorry, but I have to get you guys ready," she said, pulling out a key and unlocking the handcuff.

"Get ready for what?" Gray asked, suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it, but trust me, it'll be fun," she replied, exaggerating 'fun'.

* * *

*Everything in italics is Juvia's thoughts*

Lisanna pulled Juvia into the bathroom and begun her transformation. Lisanna practically ripped off her clothing, causing an immediate reaction from Juvia to cover herself, even though she had undergarments.

"Juvia, don't be so modest, you're going on a date with Gray," Lisanna said cheerfully.

Juvia gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lisanna shushed her through a giggle.

"Now put this on," Lisanna said, handing her a dress.

Juvia pulled the garment over her and looked in the mirror. The dress Lisanna gave her was a thin, tight, navy blue sweater dress rolled at the neck and wrists. The only thing was it reached a quarter of her thigh. Lisanna gave her a pair of silky black knee tights and a pair of snow white flats.

"Just a couple more things," Lisanna said.

She draped a glossy white shawl over the dress and placed a white cloche hat on her head.

"You look amazing!" Lisanna said. "Are you ready?"

Juvia eagerly nodded her head and walked outside to the main guild with Lisanna.

Gray was sitting at the bar waiting for Juvia. Lisanna quickly pushed Juvia over to him, and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Soooo? What do you think?" Lisanna asked, showing off a flustered Juvia.

"You look nice," he said, as bland as possible.

However, Juvia's imagination took what he said in another direction

 _"Juvia, you are as elegant as a butterfly slowly landing on its flower; as beautiful as the majestic rivers of this world; as graceful as a princess twirling the ballroom. Take this rose as a sign of my ever lasting love for you," Gray said, kneeling and pulling a rose out thin air. "Oh Gray, my love." "Juvia, I love you." "I love you too." Right as they kissed,_ Gray broke her fantasy by violently shaking her back and forth.

"Yes Gray-sama?" she asked, her eyes still in hearts.

"Let's go and get this over with," Gray said.

She attached herself to him and Mirajane and Cana escorted them out.

Cana told Gray, right before they left, "Don't fuck her too hard that she can't walk, okay?" She added a wink and laughed, as a pissed off Gray yelled obscenities at her, while riding off in a Mira-powered vehicle.

* * *

When they arrived at the dining establishment, Juvia went in first, as directed by Mirajane and sat at table 16 next to a patiently waiting Lyon.

Juvia sighed. _Juvia forgot this was a punishment._

* * *

One very important thing to note. This table was arranged by Mira and has 7 chairs.

 **This is going to be devilishly perfect. Thanks so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Anything in italics is Lucy's thoughts ***

Mira had dropped Natsu and Lucy off at a shop labelled _DESIRE by MELANIE_.

"Mira said that we-I mean me-I mean I-I mean uh," Lucy stuttered, then took a deep breath. "She said I have to buy 3 items from this store with your help."

She looked over to Natsu who was still recovering, but stuck a thumbs up.

 _I have a bad feeling about this. A store called Desire can only lead to one thing._

Lucy walked inside the shop and groaned.

 _I knew it._

Happy flew in, followed by Natsu and started snickering. "Natsu, you're helping Lucy buy lingerie."

"Doesn't Lucy have a whole bunch of that stuff?" Natsu asked, recalling the times they've went through her clothing.

"Why do you know that!" she yelled, getting pissed.

Happy whispered to Natsu, "She really doesn't need anymore."

Natsu whispered back, "That's true."

Lucy pushed herself between them and whispered, "If you want to live, shut the hell up."

Happy whispered to Natsu, "Lucy's mean."

Natsu whispered back, "That's true."

"You do realize I'm still here," Lucy interjected.

Happy whispered to Lucy, "Yes."

"You are on thin ice," Lucy told Happy, grabbing his ears and tugging at them with fire in her eyes.

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed saying, "Can we just get this over with?"

Lucy went around the shop looking at different colors and designs. Happy and Natsu sat on the plush couch in the middle of the store.

"This is so boring," Natsu complained.

"Do you wanna help Lucy find something?" Happy asked.

"Sure, if it'll speed up the process."

They both walked towards the salesperson at the counter.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for lingerie for his girlfriend," Happy explains.

"She's my friend," Natsu corrects him.

"Sure she is," Happy jokes.

The salesperson giggles, and ask Natsu different questions about her. After she got all of the information, she pulled out a pamphlet with different lingerie designs and types and circled a few things and gave the pamphlet to Natsu.

"Everything that I circled are perfect for her," she explained to them.

Happy said thanks and he and Natsu went around and grabbed the items that matched what the woman told them.

* * *

With a huge pile in Natsu's hands, he and Happy walked over to Lucy, who was sitting on the couch with three items in her hand.

"What the hell?" she asks, as Natsu drops the pile next to her.

"The salesperson said that this stuff would be perfect for you," Natsu beamed.

"She only knew that 'cause Natsu knows everything about you!" Happy teased.

Natsu dismissed the statement, crossed his arms, and looked the opposite way.

Lucy smiled.

 _And he calls me weird._

* * *

Lucy tried most of them and ended up picking one of her originally picked and two of Natsu's.

"Mira said she wanted us to catch a ride to some restaurant after we get done with the shopping," Lucy tells Natsu, while trying to flag a driver down.

 _Maybe they can't see me. It is really dark now._

Natsu lit a flame in his palm to help, but after 10 minute of trying, they both realized all the drivers here were just assholes.

"Maybe we could try catching a train," Lucy suggests.

"Happy could fly us," Natsu suggests, looking at the blue exceed.

"I could, but Lucy weighs more than an elephant. There's no way I could." Happy replies.

"That's it! You're dead meat!" Lucy says grabbing Happy and twisting his ears.

"Natsu she's hurting me," Happy whines.

Lucy lets him go and Happy rubs his ears.

He sniffles and says to Lucy, "This should be considered animal abuse!"

"Stop whining! I barely touched you," she said.

While Lucy and Happy continued their bickering, Natsu managed to hail a cab. He broke up their argument by calling them to the cab. After they all squeezed inside, Lucy told the cab driver the name of the restaurant and off they went.

 _At night the streets are gorgeous. The dark covers the city like a blanket, but the lights of happy homes and busy businesses illuminates the night like fireflies. Ha. I am such a writer. Even my thoughts are like poems._

Lucy didn't realized she was grinning like an idiot. Natsu watched the way her eyes flickered from building to building seeing people hustling and bustling even though it was night. The lights of the city made Lucy's skin glow and anyone could see her big brown eyes full of wonder and amazement. Natsu chuckled. THat caused Lucy to look back to him.

"What?" Lucy asked him.

"Nothing."

"Weirdo."

"You're the queen of all weirdos," Natsu rebutted.

"Doesn't that mean you have to listen to everything I say, weirdo?" Lucy asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Pft. If I was as weird as you are," Natsu scoffed.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy gushed.

Both of them quickly turned red and dismissed the exceed's tease.

* * *

*At the restaurant* (anything in italics is Juvia's thoughts)

"Evening Juvia," Lyon greeted her.

"Evening Lyon-sama," she smiled politely.

Lyon got up and pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you." He pushed her chair in and sat back into his seat.

 _Juvia never realized how much of a gentleman Lyon-sama was._

"You look amazing tonight," Lyon complimented her.

"Thank you," Juvia replied, blushing.

 _This isn't much of a punishment. Juvia's pretty content with this._

The waiter came by with their menus. "Our special tonight is our chef's own version of Miso Soup," the waiter tells the two. He has hair similar to Erza's in both color and length. It was packed into a ponytail, but one of his bangs covered his left eye. He was tannish and was dressed in a neatly pressed white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He wore black pants and an crisp black apron tied at his torso. When he smiled, you could see his sharp canine tooth-pearly white.

"I'll have that please," Juvia told the young man. "Same for me," Lyon said.

"Okay, I will have your orders in about half an hour," he told them, bowed, and went away to the kitchen.

*After 15 minutes of Lyon and Juvia's conversation about Juvia and Gray's future wedding*

Gray walked into the restaurant to the ecstatic conversation between Juvia and Lyon about their future wedding plans.

Gray looked at them for abut 3 second, put his hands up in defense and left the restaurant.

Juvia pushed the chair out and got up. "Juvia will go talk to him."

Lyon nodded and Juvia walked to the front entrance and paused, hearing Mira and Gray's voices.

"I spent the whole day with her. I can not go on a date with her and Lyon. I can deal with her, but them together, I'll lose it, "Gray said to Mirajane.

Mira replied, "Oh come on. Would a date with her be so bad?"

Gray sighed and said, "No, but with Lyon, yes."

Mira giggled and said, "I knew you loved her. You never wanted to admit it."

Juvia blushed and held a small gasp.

 _Juvia knew Gray-sama loved her._

Gray grumbled and said no, and Mira told him, "If you don't do this, Master will have you build every town the guild's destroyed."

Juvia heard Gray mutter, "Damn you," and heard him walking towards the door.

She quickly made her way back to her seat, her face still red. Lyon was about to ask if she was okay before two voices interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 _Oh no. Juvia has a feeling something bad is about to happen_

"It's my punishment you dumbass!"

 _Juvia wonders when her punishment will be._

"Whatever as long as you're not near me."

"I pray that I don't have to be stuck with two annoying nuisances."

Juvia looked at the five other empty chairs and concluded Natsu would be joining them.

"Who're you calling annoying?"

"You. Ya' flame-headed idiot!"

"The only idiot here is you!"

"You sure about that?"  
Another voice interjected, a female.

"Can you guys calm down?"

 _Love Rival! Why is she here?_

"I'll calm down when he shuts his trap!"

"I'll calm down when he stops being an idiot!"

"Guys, you're really causing a commotion."

"See Gray, you're causing a commotion!"

"Me? What the hell, you're the one yelling like no one else is in the room!"

 _Gray-sama, don't be a hypocrite._

"You're seriously being a hypocrite Gray."

"I swear you two should just kiss and make this a yaoi," a new voice interjected.

Juvia recollected her Boy's Love fantasy with Lyon and Gray.

 _"Oh Natsu, I have always had a deep sexual desire for you."_

 _"I feel the same about you, Gray."_

 _Gray and Natsu preceded to "make the love" to one another_

Juvia was stuck in her la-la land and Lyon was trying to shake her out of it. Gray and Natsu were still bickering, ready to start fighting.

"I swear if you say one more word, you're dead meat Natsu!"

"Word." Natsu smirked.

Gray threw the first punch. Natsu got hit square in his right eye. Natsu kicked Gray in the side with a flaming foot of fire. Gray grabbed Natsu by the head and pulled him down so that Natsu's face collided with Gray's knee. Natsu stumbled a bit before taking his fist and pressing it to Gray's temple. Gray socked Natsu in the nose, causing his nose to start bleeding. Well enough, Natsu and Gray turned the restaurant into their own personal fight club.

Lucy managed to get outside, along with the other patrons while the police were being alerted. She bumped into Lyon who was carrying a star-gazed Juvia.

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked.

Lyon shrugged and tried to wake her up again, but with success this time.

"Love rival! Are you here to steal my precious Gray-sama from me?" Juvia asked, getting in Lucy's face.

"No! I don't even like Gray, and also I would prefer to not do what Natsu and Gray decided to do," Lucy said, holding her hands up in defense.

"You know, if you guys did that people would pay money?" Happy suggested. "People always pa money to see two girls fighting, but then again both girls need to attractive. Sorry Lucy."

Lucy grabbed the cat, but before she could do anything, a carriage showed up. Inside the carriage was Erza and Ichiya. Erza stepped out and looked at the crowds of people outside of the restaurant and asked a couple of them what was going on. Lucy called out to her.

"Hello Lucy, Juvia, Lyon. What's going on?" Erza asked.

"Natsu and Gray got into a heated conversation," Lucy simply said.

Erza fumed and charged in. The restaurant had tinted windows, so no one could see what was going on, but they could hear.

"So you two decided to destroy another place while on a punishment for destroying others?" Erza questioned them.

Natsu and Gray didn't reply.

"So you don't want to talk, huh?" "Fine then."

No one knew what happen, but everyone assumed Erza hit them both, because all they heard was a bang followed by another bang. Erza walked out with Natsu and Gray. Both of them had red, bleeding scratches and purple-blue bruises and a large bump where Erza probably hit them.

"Lucy, Juvia, let's head back to the guild. Lyon, do you need some money to head back?" Erza said, asking Lyon.

"No. I'll see you all later. Bye." Lyon left on his way, and the fairies went back to the guild.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I've posted, but I had my end of grade tests and I still have my two EOCT's to do, but I will try my best to post a bit more regularly. But I may not get to this story in the next two weeks, cause I seriously need to update my other two stories. it's been forever since I've done that, but I'll be honest. This is probably my favorite story written by me on here. But yeah. Thanks to all of you who have read, review and such. Thank you so much, and see ya. Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously neglected this story. I am really sorry, but here's the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading this story. :D**

"So you're telling me that even though you were on punishment for destroying things, you ended up destroying another thing!" Master yelled furiously at the two idiots standing...cowering before him.

"Sorry Gramps," Natsu said so quietly as if someone stole his vocal chords.

"SORRY?" Makarov yelled. "You two are going to rebuild every town you destroyed."

"But we didn't destroy all 14 of those towns!" Gray protested.

"But you did destroy 12 out of the 14!" Makarov retorted.

"Then why don't everyone else help too?" Gray asked.

"Because everyone else didn't destroy a restaurant while on their punishments!"

A smirk creeped on Natsu's face and turned into a smile. He walked away from Master and Gray to everyone's shock. Master extended and enlarged his arm and hit Natsu on the head. "Where the hell do you think you're going to?"

"Seems it wasn't _my_ punishment, I don't have to rebuild the towns," Natsu pointed out.

Everyone was shocked. "H-he's r-right," Levy managed to sputter out.

"Okay then, have fun Gray," Master said.

"What?" Gray yelled in surprise. "I can't rebuild all 14 towns by myself."

"You're not," Master stated to Gray's relief.

"You're gonna start with the restaurant damages," Master broke to him.

"Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia will help you," Juvia said, beaming at him.

"I'll help you too. I was there for most of those missions. I am at fault too," Erza said. She was already in her construction worker outfit.

Little by little, everyone agreed to help except Natsu.

"Natsu, aren't you going to help. You _and_ Gray were responsible for most of these damages" Lucy told him.

"Nope. Not helping," he said, continuing to refuse.

Erza smirked which sent shivers down everyone's backs. She swiftly bonked Natsu on the head, knocking him out. She lifted him up and she told everyone to go dress comfortably.

"Erza is scary," Happy said with a fish in his mouth. "Luckily I have this fish to make me feel safe."

"Your obsession with fish should be considered unhealthy," Lucy told him.

"Hey I'm only obsessed with one type of food. You, however, are clearly obsessed with food in general," Happy cruelly teased.

"Watch it before you end up like Natsu," Lucy threatened him.

He stuck his tongue at her and flew out of the guild.

* * *

Everyone was tired and heaving heavily. The guild had spent the entire night building and building. The managed to finish about 4 of them before the sun began to rise.

"Geez. I'm tired," Gray complained.

"Do you want some water Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, holding a bottle.

"Yeah. thanks." He grabbed the bottle from her a took a big gulp. "This taste better than most water. Where'd you get it from?"

Juvia reply with a huge grin on her face. "It came directly from Juvia herself."

Gray immediately dropped the bottle. "What the hell!"

"Do you want more Gray-sama?" she asked, turning her hand to water to drip water into his mouth.

"I'll pass," he replied.

...

"Ugh! Why did I have to help!" Natsu complained. "I already got punished earlier."

"Oh yeah," Lucy said, lighting up. She pulled a wrapped slice of cake out of her purse. "This is for you." She smiled at him and handed it over.

"Thanks Luce," he said, not hesitating to rip off the wrapping and stuffing it in his face. "Mmmmm mmm mm"

"It's red velvet," Lucy told him, giggling.

...

Gajeel stared at the two pairs. He looked at the small, blue haired brainiac who was reviewing the blueprint.

"Don't even think about it Gajeel."

...

 **Well that's it. Thanks for reading. I might start writing another Fairy Tail story. It will either be based off of Hamilton: The Broadway Musical or Heathers. I'm a huge musical geek. I would've done DEH, BMC, Waitress, or WICKED but I don't really know those musicals as well as I do for Heathers and Hamilton. But yeah, thanks so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. :D Have a good day(or night).**

 **...**

 **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
